Condition: AntiPrime
by TransMetal
Summary: Its a Humour Beast Wars fic... that slowly and stragely turned to slash under my beta readers instructions, Slash, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Cheetor/DepthCharge. -by NGX
1. Cheetor's Compassion DepthCharges Relie...

Fandom: Transformers: Beast Wars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; If I did we would see some CGI Gothic darkness on Beast Wars and Beast Machines. Think of the possibilities, but alas I don't and barring becoming the next Bill Gates I wont be able to get them. LOL.  
  
Title: Condition: AntiPrime  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Its not like anyone actually heeds ratings anyway :P)  
  
Spoilers/Continuity: All of Beast Wars up to Feral Scream Part 2, it goes AU from that point onward, with the major AU twist of Dinobot not having died a few episodes previously saving the human tribes.  
  
Characters For those not familiar with Beast Wars  
  
Chapter 1: Cheetor's Compassion ~ DepthCharge's Relief - A relationship is only as strong as its foundation -  
  
Cheetor was worried about DepthCharge, well more so then usual. DepthCharge has been even more abrupt in how he responded to him then usual. "Maybe he feels guilty about me having to help him out in battle and getting turned into a Transmetal 2 as a result in an energy overload. Or maybe it's because 3 days ago I saved him from Megatron, QuickStrike and Rampage. That's probably it; he has a vendetta against Rampage, so maybe it was just that I had to help him out. If he asked for my help I would take a sabbatical from the Maximal, like Tigertron did for a while, and help him on his mission to destroy X." thought Cheetor as he prowled the base, his body tensing wanting to do something but Cheetor had no idea what he should, slag even could do to fix this.  
  
Cheetor stalked his way through the base flitting from shadow to shadow to avoid being seen on the monitor leaving, Optimus had forced him to stay in base and off the combat roster for the previous 2 cycles and that would extend for another 8 cycles to acclimatize to his new form. Cheetor admitted to himself that Optimus had his best wishes at spark but he was going stircrazy and needing to see DepthCharge again would give him a chance to prowl the veldt.  
  
Cheetor slipped surreptitiously through the base to the doors hoping that the person on security detail wouldn't notice him, he stealthily slipped towards the doors and to remain hidden slipped between to piles of crates so as not to be seen on the security camera. Or he would have except for the slight snag that he forgot he had blades protruding off each elbow now and knocked a pile of crates down to the rock floor of the cave.  
  
Cheetor looked around nervously awaiting the inevitable arrival of the person on guard, spoiling his plans to go and find DepthCharge and more importantly to get outside, a cat was just not supposed to be caught in a small space for long periods of time.  
  
Asleep at his post was Rattrap, his internal wake up alarm rigged to the long range pred sensors and to the motion detectors around the command deck, giving him both ample sleep and ample security from both the predicons and from spot inspections by Optimus.  
  
Cheetor thanked primus for small favours before slipped through the doors and quietly sealed them behind him, then he transformed into his beast mode and engaged his back mounted rocket booster and set away from the base to the first place he thought DepthCharge would be likely to be hanging around at, the Lair. The Lair was Cheetor's private nickname for DepthCharge's new cave, and knowing DepthCharge he would be there at this time of night. Cheetor scaled the cliff at mach 2, allowing him to enter the cave before DepthCharge even new he was there. When he cut off his booster and looked around he saw that DepthCharge was sleeping. Cheetor sat down and studied his friend. When Cheetor's gaze started by travelling up his legs over his torso to finish up on his face, but when he looked closely he saw that he had been crying. And by the silver tracks left on his exo-metal that trailed down his face from his eyes he had been crying quite heavily. DepthCharge started moving about in his sleep letting out anguished sobs and muted screams, to Cheetor it was obvious that he was having a nightmare, Cheetor himself had one or two of them in his life, but usually they were kind of prophetic with elements of them coming true.  
  
"HE cried himself to sleep. What could hurt him like this, he must have been thinking about this colony. X killed everyone but him, so maybe its survivor's guilt. Hmm he just mentioned the colony, he must be dreaming about how X killed everyone, by the sounds of it. I've got to help him," thought Cheetor and as fast as he could move he lay down on top of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. DepthCharge awoke slightly enough to look around for X, but when he saw no one but Cat he started to drift off again when the memories hit him, starting him crying again. Cheetor saw DepthCharge awake and crying and did what he first thought of.  
  
He slid himself up DepthCharge's body so he was face to face with him, but had to sacrifice his arms reaching all the way around his friend due to Depth's wings and had to settle for pinning his elbows to Depth's sides and stroking the interface between his torso and his wings softly with his hand, and slid the other hand behind his head and pulled him down so Depths head was pulled onto Cheetor's shoulder.  
  
DepthCharge sobs quieted a little as he revelled in the warmth he was offered and nuzzled his head into the crook of Cheetor's neck. But the flow of his tears didn't abate, his tears poured down Cheetor's shoulder onto his neck where they followed the contours till above the centre of his back where they slid down leaving his dark yellow back with silver trails running down the middle.  
  
Cheetor alternated between murmuring comforting words and purring deep in his chest making DepthCharge vibrate with the comforting vibrations and relax into the sound. The combined effects of the actions Cheetor was undertaking were so comforting that DepthCharge stopped crying and his sobs trailed off into a silence so the only noise came from Cheetor's purring.  
  
DepthCharge realised that now that he had stopped crying Cheetor might go, and to stop that he wrapped his arms around him and then closed his wings around Cheetor keeping him pushed tight against him. Cheetor had no plans at all to leave, quite on the contrary he wasn't going to go till DepthCharge forcibly pushed him away, that was just the kind of Bot Cheetor was, emotional but overprotective.  
  
Being totally wrapped around by DepthCharge actually felt nice it was like the hug Optimus gave him when Optimus had helped him transform, but warmer, and more tactile. His soft transmetal yet organic wing components mixed with the strength of his arms gave and too totally different sensations and the combination of the two was alien yet reassuring to Cheetor. He had never really been close to anyone before, close enough to give them a friendly hug, the closest he got to to anyone was friendly arm punches. But even more it felt and smelled like DepthCharge, and that made Cheetor relax in a way he hadn't in a long time, in the way a bot relaxs when they're totally at peace. Cheetor's response to DepthCharge's unasked but definitely implied question was to not stop anything that he was doing, but to start stroking Depth's head with the hand that held him to him.  
  
DepthCharge inhaled Cheetor's scent, imprinting it into his senses, and relaxed even further, he was now ok, he was better then ok with Cheetor here doing this too him. Cheetor's purr and ministrations continued uninterrupted until he realised that DepthCharge had fallen asleep. Cheetor shut down his optics and settled into sleepmode, the blanket made of DepthCharge Wings kept him warm in the cold of the night.  
  
Chapter 2: DepthCharge's Redemption  
  
DepthCharge awoke and felt disoriented, "Where in the matrix am I? What the slag is coloured that shade of yellow with large silver streaks. Oh I'm pressed against someone, he smells like Cheetor, hmm the colours make sense now, 'cept the silver. Since when feel all safe and when I smell Cheetor's scent, slag since when do I know his scent at all. My wings are wrapped around him, it feels nice having him so close. This is the closest anyone has gotten to me, physically and mentally, that's a laugh, other then X in battle.". DepthCharge didn't know exactly how Cheetor had come to him last night it was a little hazy, but he could remember that Cheetor had helped and comforted, slag he had been his strength. DepthCharge had always had a problem letting in a Bot enough to even know more then there name but Cheetor had seamlessly taken over for DepthCharge when things got too much for him, like Cheetor was a part of him, and without Cheetor there he didn't think that he would have even survived the night.  
  
Cheetor awoke a little later and as soon as his optics started to glow he was purring that deep resonating purr from the previous night and his hands started stroking Depth again, attempting to make sure he didn't spook him. DepthCharge lips hinted at a smile behind his faceplate into Cheetor's shoulder before straightening up his head and looking Cheetor in the eyes. Cheetor smiled at him and DepthCharge subconsciously retracted his mouth guard then smiled back, his first true smile since his colony was wiped out, from then to now he had known no respite, no refuge, to the pain that he continuously endured but now he had a true friend, his first true friend since, since, well since forever even back on the colony he didn't have someone this close to him.  
  
Back at the colony he had associates and acquaintances but never anything that came close to what Cheetor was to him. Cheetor was like that, Depth decided, he was like a bubble of warmth in the cold bleakness of deep space in the gulfs between the star systems. And Cheetor had welcomed him into that warmth.  
  
DepthCharge said "Cat, you don't know what this means to me. You. you saved me. Without what you did I don't think I would have ever survived. Cheetor, you're a true friend, my only friend, and I don't think I can ever repay the debt I owe to you know, the debt for you putting up with me, for being my friend, and just being there. Cheetor Thank you, you've done more then you could ever know," and swept his wings back behind him before giving Cheetor a quick squeeze with his arms.  
  
Cheetor bent his neck forward so his face was pressed into Depths chest and then nuzzled him playfully for a second before saying, muffled from still being pressed into his chest, but still with his usual cheerful and enthusiastic voice "Depth, I'll always be here for you. There have only ever been 3 bots close to me, everyone else is more of just there rather then a friend. Tigertron, Optimus and you. Tigertron was like my older brother, he was abducted by the vok a long time before you joined us. Optimus is like an incredible friend. Depth you really mean a lot to me, you're my, my, best friend. When I'm with you its like I'm whole, like the rest of my life I haven't really been complete like I was missing something before and you're that something. You don't owe me anything; your friendship is more then enough. And about my saving your life last night, you saved me when X blasted me into the water and I was unconscious, I probably would have died if you hadn't saved me."  
  
DepthCharge closed his wing around Cheetor, Depth couldn't really find the words to express what the myriad of thoughts going through his head wanted him to say. "Cheetor you saved my life and as a result you got caught in the explosion that turned you into a Transmetal 2, and caused you pain. Then you saved me from the 3 Stooges, Megatron and QuickStrike and X. And if you add in last night that's still 2 saves I owe you, and you can bet I will make good on that debt. I. uh. you. Slag it, why cant I find the words. Cat you're my best Friend too. In fact you're the only real friend I've ever had." Said Depth his voice wavering well he spoke his uncertainty at what he said, the way he said it rather, obviously apparent in his tone, but also apparent was that he truly meant everything he said.  
  
Cheetor just made happy murmuring sounds and ..  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; If I did we would see some CGI Gothic darkness on Beast Wars and Beast Machines. Think of the possibilities, but alas I don't and barring becoming the next Bill Gates I wont be able to get them. LOL.  
  
Chapter 2: DepthCharge's Sense of humour - Good and Evil are in the eyes of the beholder - - AKA DepthCharge has a warped sense of humour -  
  
A/N Screw it. Under advisement from my Beta, Wolfgangh, at this point this story is switching to slash. The first bit wasn't supposed to be, but apparently is, eh what can you do?  
  
. then his entire body stiffened. DepthCharge ran a quick sensor scan and sensing no near Predicons he couldn't see what was wrong. "Cat what's the matter?" asks DepthCharge worried, slag it was now his right as Cheetor's best friend to be worried about him whenever his Cat was acting differently to his norm, which was definitely now.  
  
Cheetor let out groan, and DepthCharge locked for an external thing to cause him pain, a jagged crystal, a rock, but he couldn't see anything. "What's wrong Cat?" to which Cheetor responded after letting out a melodramatic sigh "Optimus ordered me not to leave the base and I was just planning on coming here to see if you were alright, and then this happened. Someone would have noticed me not there by now, probably old Big Bot himself, he's been really over protective ever since I upgraded. Big Bot is gunna flip when he found out I disobeyed orders. again, twice in as many weeks. I have to get back, but I don't want to leave you. Can you come with me, I've got a spare bunk in my quarters so you'd have a place to stay later, so will you?".  
  
DepthCharge grumbled a little though good naturedly about having to get up to go places but after he finished he said "Of course Cat, I'm not planning on us being too far apart again if I can help it,". Cheetor response was immediate, "You mean if either of us can help it, don't you Depth?", the fact that Cheetor didn't even need to think about that made DepthCharge brighten, his Cat was like minded to him, and that was good. "Of course us, Cat, of course."  
  
DepthCharge stood up by pressing his back up against the cave wall and sliding himself up it, to avoid having to let Cheetor go, but when they were standing they both felt kind of uncomfortable about letting each other go, as if maybe what had grown between them could now be lost in an instant. After an almost uncomfortable silence Cheetor burst out laughing at how they were acting, both too scarred to let go, and a moment later DepthCharge joined in.  
  
DepthCharge once again swept back his wings, and for the first time since last night allowed his arms to lose there firm grip around Cheetor falling to his sides. Cheetor decided that he had the harder job, he had to step away from what he had only just found, and he almost didn't do it, after nuzzling his head into Depths chest again, he pulled his head back and stepped backwards. Both of them could feel the others absence like someone had gone at them with a blade and gutted them, with the coldness that permeated there lives was seeping through there gashes nullifying there bodies warmth. They both looked almost mournfully at each others eyes for a moment before transforming into beast mode to fly back to the Ark, or more specifically to the cave around the arc where the maximals had set up their new base.  
  
When they got to within a 100 yards of the base entrance they both disengaged flight mode and transformed back into their respective robot forms, then walked to the double doors, all the while being tracked by Silverbolt and Black Arachnia at the two gun turrets on either side of the door. When they got to the door Cheetor slid it open and ushered DepthCharge in ahead of him before quickly entering and sliding the door closed behind him.  
  
Optimus was waiting for them; in fact he had been waiting since early that morning ever since his discovery of Cheetor's absence. He'd chewed out Rattrap for the better part of a megacycle before he had stalked off to where he now stood about 20 yards directly in front of the doors. The two bots walked up together, in an almost scary kind of unison, Optimus had never seen two bots that much in sync except back at a festival on Cybertron, with skilled performers with perfectly choreographed timing. But that was to music and this was just the two walking with each other towards him.  
  
Once the two bots stood still in front of him he waited for one or both of them to explain themselves, well in reality he was waiting for Cheetor, DepthCharge always treated him with contempt. But if it was DepthCharge who had taken him from the base and made him violate orders, Optimus would be so angry. From Optimus's point of view, DepthCharge took advantage of Cheetor, Cheetor's over enthusiastic personality made him do practically whatever was asked of him, and DepthCharge loved torturing the other Maximals under his command saying nothing for the seemingly intense pleasure, based off DepthCharge's face, when his jibes riled himself up enough to get a response.  
  
Optimus while waiting for one of the two bots standing in front of him to talk he continued with his line of thinking. As far as Optimus knew DepthCharge seemed to not pick on Cheetor, quite the opposite in fact, he was fairly sure that he genuinely must like the little bot, and from how Cheetor talked about him, acted towards him, and acted while with him the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Optimus I was just getting a little stir crazy, and I hadn't seen DepthCharge in awhile so I went to see him." Said Cheetor while smiling sheepishly at him. "Cheetor, that's a good explanation. Except for the fact that you were out all day and most of the morning, where were you then?" said Optimus tersely.  
  
DepthCharge could see that Cheetor couldn't figure out something to tell him, because Cheetor would never betray his Best Friend's trust, so quickly formulated a small lie to help him out. "X infected me with a Virus of Tarantulas's that caused me to be trapped in my memories of X slaughtering my colony. Cheetor found me, and helped me through it until my systems could beat the Virus, but I was still really weak from what it did to me so Cheetor stayed with me."  
  
"Well if he stayed initially for compassionate grounds that's ok. But he stayed for a lot longer then it would have taken to calm you down in even the worst case scenario." Said Optimus, knowing that they had held back information but didn't know if DepthCharge was being truthful or not.  
  
"Well he didn't really feel like being alone so we slept together." Said Cheetor casually. Optimus's optics flared fluorescent green and he eyed them both with shock. Cheetor couldn't see the big deal, "Optimus, why are you staring at us like that?", Cheetor started to feel uncomfortable to an incredible degree under the scrutiny of Optimus's gaze. DepthCharge on the other hand was having a great time, his little Cat hadn't realised what he implied and how Optimus was reacting was priceless to him, So DepthCharge decided to pick on Optimus as well, but in such a way that what he said would be facts so Cat wouldn't stop him but still be slanted enough for Optimus to freak out over.  
  
DepthCharge turned to Optimus and began to talk, "I was feeling really awful, and Cheetor being the great guy he is, he gave me a hug. Then he started massaging me and I hugged him back. Then he took me and held me in a way I don't think I have ever been held before, Cheetor is a natural, you know, like he just did stuff to make me feel good. He rubbed me all over, then pulled my head down so it was on his shoulder then he started nuzzling me and I kind of I guess automatically did it back. Cheetor has this really nice scent, if he's ever in your arms and you've got your face pressed into his skin you just imprint it, I don't think I could ever forget it."  
  
DepthCharge paused giving Optimus almost enough time to process what he had just told him, but started again before Optimus's expression resolved from the amusingly confused expression. DepthCharge broke back into his story's Then he talked to me about what I meant to him and I told him what he meant to me, Cheetor is very special to me, He's the closest to my spark anyone has every gotten even before X usurped my life." DepthCharge paused, and made his face fall, and his optic slits threatened to release a torrent of solvent, the same silver solvent that still stained Cheetor's left shoulder and his back. Cheetor rushed into his arms and pressed himself into DepthCharge's chest, just the way he knew that Cheetor would, and DepthCharge wrapped his arms around him completing his little show for Optimus.  
  
Optimus blinked his optics losing power for a moment before he slowly and silently turned and walked off in the direction of command. Just as Optimus had reached the end of the tunnel they were in DepthCharge very loudly said to Cheetor, "Thanks Cat. Can you show me your quarters now?", and a crashing noise could be heard from the doorway that Optimus had been standing in, and his feat could be seen sticking out into the corridor.  
  
Cheetor didn't notice since he was paying attention to DepthCharge. As Cheetor led DepthCharge off towards his quarters DepthCharge heard Rynox say "Optimus are you all right?". DepthCharge had to stop himself from laughing out loud when he heard Optimus's response, "Cheetor. DepthCharge. Together sleep. Cheetor and DepthCharge slept together, I mean they slept together, that was why Cheetor was gone so long, and, and, DepthCharge told me all about it, I had to escape when it sounded like it was about to get graphic.".  
  
Rynox optics widened with shock, then he said "Cheetor and DepthCharge. heh its there lives, hey do you think that was there first time? Or do you think they've been doing it with each other since he first landed, I mean DepthCharge saved Cheetor when he first got here, and then Cheetor saved his life, you know the saying "He saves your life, you save his life, this leads to that" so what do you think Optimus? Optimus are you all right. Optimus speak to me. Slag it he's passed out. I'm gunna have to drag your giant ass into the CR Chamber aren't I?". Rynox let out a monumental sigh before dragging Optimus slowly over to the CR chamber, it was slow going because Optimus was twice as big as he was and weighed twice as much.  
  
TBC 


End file.
